The Angel Network
by Dr.Kinz53
Summary: As Team Free Will walks down a street in Texas on a blistering December day, they come across a charity that sparks some interest in our dear, crazy friend Castiel.


Team Free Will was strolling down the street leisurely, looking for a place to eat. It was December and every shop had decorations up for the holiday season. Stores were stocking their shelves with gifts and decorations and some people were getting a head start on their Christmas shopping. Volunteers from various charities were at almost every shop, asking everyone who walked by for even a little bit of change. Some were dressed as Santa, others as elves.

Dean took off his leather jacket, leaving him in a green plaid shirt and a gray shirt underneath.

"It's freakin' 80 degrees, in the middle of December!" he complained as he readjusted his shirts.

"Welcome to Texas." Sam replied with his eyebrows raised. Dean looked over at Castiel who had a coat on over his white scrubs.

"Aren't you hot, Cas?" Dean asked. Castiel turned his head from looking at all of the decorations and looked at Dean, his brow wrinkled.

"I don't know Dean. I think that's all a matter of opinion. From an angel's perspective, we choose a vessel because they pray for it, not because of attractiveness. Do you think I'm "hot" Dean?" Castiel asked in all seriousness. Sam made a choking noise and tried to cover up his laughter as coughing. Dean glared at Castiel and then at Sam.

"Cas, I meant temperature. Do you feel hot?" Dean rephrased.

"I don't FEEL attractive. I never really cared..." Castiel replied, still not understanding. Sam snorted.

"Nevermind, Cas, just nevermind." Dean shook his head and looked forward, ignoring Sam's failed attempts to hide his laughter. They carried on in silence. After a few minutes, they came across a very peculiar looking charity that sparked attention in Castiel. The charity was trying to help kids who are less fortunate get presents this Christmas. Castiel stopped walking and looked at the sign, his head titled slightly to the side in confusion.

"Would you like to make a donation?" The man asked, shaking his red can labeled "The Angel Network". Castiel looked at him, head still tilted.

"The Angel Network?" Castiel asked. "Is that a way I can contact an angel?"

"Well, we like to think the children we help think of us as angels. Do you know someone who works for us?"

"Are you an angel?" Castiel asked seriously. The man, suddenly realizing Castiel actually meant real angels, looked dumbfounded.

"Excuse me?" The man asked in confusion.

"What's your name?"

"Uh... Tom." The man replied. Castiel stared at him with a goofy grin on his face.

"If you don't mind me saying, that's a weird name for an angel, but I'm so glad that I've met you!" Castiel tried to hug him.

"I'm not an angel." Tom backed away from Castiel with a shocked look on his face.

"Since when do angels enlist the help of humans? Last time I looked, they weren't very fond..."

"Look, man, I don't know what you're talking about with all of your angel crap but can you leave? You're blocking people from donating." Castiel looked taken aback, then grinned. Tom accepted a donation from a woman who was walking by with her two children.

"Who sent you? Was it Camael? He's always doing stuff like this." Castiel chuckled.

"Just please shove off." Tom dismissed him and walked away.

"But Tom-" Castiel started to go after him.

"Go away, you freak, before I call the police!" Tom yelled. Castiel stumbled back when a hand gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Cas, what are you doing? Seriously, we should put a leash on you." Dean interrupted. Tom stopped and stared.

"Yeah you should, he-" Tom started.

"Walk away." Dean glared at Tom, who turned away with a frightened look. Dean turned to Castiel. "You can't just walk off like that Cas. You're not yourself. That guy would have started to beat the crap out of you if I hadn't shown up." Castiel looked defeated.

"Dean I just wanted to talk to another angel!" Castiel whined. Dean's glare softened and he looked at the ground.

"I know Cas. If we find a friendly angel, then you can chat. For now though, no angel talk. You look like an insane person." Dean said. Castiel hung his head. "Come on, Sam's waiting for us at the diner." Cas nodded then followed Dean down the street. They entered the diner and Dean led them over to a booth that Sam was sitting in, already sipping a coffee.

"Hey Cas, where did you go?" Sam asked. Dean sighed and told Sam about what just happened. Dean glared anytime Sam even looked like he was going to laugh.

After they ate, they left the waitress a respectable tip and left the diner and started back down the sidewalk toward the motel they were staying at. The temperature had cooled down to a nice 75 degrees and Dean had put his leather jacket back on over his shirts.

As they were walking, they passed Tom, who was still standing outside accepting donations. Dean stopped walking, pulled out a dollar, stuffed it into the red can and glared at Tom before walking away. Tom had frozen when he noticed they were walking past. Dean walked a few steps to catch up to Sam and Castiel. Sam looked away from Dean, smirking and Castiel smiled his goofy grin at him. Dean just shook his head and gestured for them to keep walking.


End file.
